The Trouble With Love Is
by kaleidx
Summary: COMPLETED! A short story about a girl that fell in love the wrong guy..and was played for a fool... inspired by a true story... i suck at summeries..please r&r!


A/N I do not own anything! Only the experience love has put me through, and the influence for this very short story. The song is Kelly Clarkson's The Trouble With Love Is. It's my favorite song. And the characters are J.K. Rowling's! She rocks!

**__**

The Trouble With Love Is

I thought I had it figured out for a while. Then I realized. There's only one true thing we really live for. If we all didn't have it, we'd all be dead. That's love for you though. You see. I fell in love. It was all so wrong yet it felt so right. To be in his arms night and day was like floating on a cloud of continuous softness. I'd never felt such a feeling. But I knew it was real. Well. Here's our story.

My name is Hermione Granger. I'm in my 7th year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm a week from graduating, and I'm not as excited as I wish I were. You see. Something happened this year. Magic happened that cannot be produced by a wand or spell. The only incurable magic, such as love. Now, I know this may seem hard to believe. But falling in love with the sexy enemy isn't smart. Especially when you've never been in love. His name is Draco Malfoy. We've all heard of him. And I should have known better. I was lied to. A big lie. An inescapable lie. Nothing could change the results. But now I realize, love is a drug that makes you blind. A dozen roses and a few shiny diamonds seem to fool even the smartest girls. Like myself. I was treated as a queen. All the love and happiness a girl could ask for. Not an empty feeling within. That I felt anyway. Well, as I said. I was lied to.

I was tired of the geeky Gryffindor I looked like. Everyone knew I needed a change. So I did. I had grown a lot through the last few years. My former 11-year-old shapeless body lay dusty and old in photo albums. Curves appeared. Ones no one could ignore. The size of my chest had become quite noticeable. Though who couldn't notice 38C size breasts? Seriously. No one ignored the fact that I had become "hott" as the Slytherins called me. I had transformed from 'Geeky Gryffindor' to 'Sexy Slytherin Wannabe'. Not that I cared. I loved the attention. But perhaps it went too far. Then everything changed. Long time enemy started acting 'lovey dovey' with me and it frightened me. Malfoy is known for his tricks, but I was too blind to notice.

My heart believed a terrible lie though. And it tore me up inside. Now I can't even bare the shame of walking down the hall. The most dreadful thing one can be told. Is how their love was left on hold. "Nothing I told you is as true, as the hate I feel just towards you." I'm too afraid to love again. How can anyone consider you a man. Playing with a girls innocent soul. Just to replace a heart with a big black hole. Immaturity is unveiled. Love is a harsh cruelty we all have to feel. 

Something I didn't expect to happen, happened though. And it shocked me. I fell in love with the guy that lied so deeply to me. I'm still in love. My thoughts and feelings confused me at first. But now I know the truth. I'm in love, and I want to be.

Even though my story is short. It tells a story we all know is true. 

Love can be a many splendored thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool ya every time  
  
The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all  
  
Now I was once a fool, it's true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
I swore I'd never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name  
  
The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all  
  
Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all figured out  
My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'  
Over and over again  
The sad story always ends the same  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two

A/N I know it's short, but it's true. This actually happened to me recently, I was lied to. A terrible that that DID tear me up inside, I doubt I can love again... at least for a long while. But once you feel it and lose it you know how it feels. To be played for a fool. And truth be told. I'm still in love with him. Even though I know nothing about him. His honesty is enough to win me over. My heart's been taken and abused. Lesson unlearned. I still don't want it back.


End file.
